sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagi
|image = Nagi.gif |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Meaning |i11 = Calm, Tranquility |t12 = Users |i12 = ??? |t13 = Focus |i13 = Symbiosis, Natural Breathing }} Nagi (凪, Lit: Calm) known also by the name of Sea Breathing is a concept and "technique" which has existed for as long if not longer than the existence of Devil Fruits and which grants its users unlimited stamina and an overall increase to their constitution. Overview Nagi is an old and ancient concept based on Symbiosis which emphasizes proper natural breathing and the consumption of Sea Yeast which is readily symbiotic with humans. The results of these two together creates a synergistic effect where the user will find themselves empowered with each breath and able to perform at a superhuman level. While not an actual fighting style or technique it is classified as both because of its utility for combat for martial artists who are aware of its existence. The mere act of breathing naturally can be considered the entire focus of the "fighting style" and its single technique to practice, while the consumption of Sea Yeast is treated as part of its training regimen and diet. ''Benefits If the user of Nagi has become symbiotic with Sea Yeast and has the proper method of breathing they will find themselves with the following benefits: *'Enhanced Breathing''' - Users of Nagi will find themselves able to breathe better in just about every environment regardless of height, density or air quality. Their ability to hold their breath and the quantity of air they can hold will increase dramatically to the point of absurdity and with training their ability to expel it will as well. *'Bottomless Energy' - Because of the Sea Yeast's special method of generating Energy it is capable of using every chemical in the atmosphere to generate energy, especially nitrogen, and as part of its symbiosis will provide most of this extra energy to its host, granting them nigh unlimited chemical energy to use. *'Resistance to Toxins' - Sea Yeast will also readily consume lactic acid, preventing muscle failure and tiredness during periods of great exertion, as well as other harmful and toxic substances breaking them down into useful compounds. *'Energy of the Sea' - Finally Sea Yeast as a byproduct of its own biology will generate a compound which mimics the sea much like kairoseki, and as it suffuses and is absorbed by the body it will grants users of Nagi invisibility to sea creatures such as sea kings and a mild ability to influence devil fruits users making them weak with prolonged contact. ''Draw Backs Because of the special nature of Sea Yeast the user will be absolutely crippled if they have consumed a devil fruit in their life as they will feel constantly weakened. Sea Yeast '''Sea Yeast' is a symbiotic bacteria which can be found in the waters of the calm belt. It is readily symbiotic or colonial and much like yeast is capable of surviving in environments with low oxygen. Sea yeast is able to "breathe" a variety of chemicals that shouldn't be possible to be used in the generation of ATP in a energy efficient manner, the most impressive of which is its ability to break the triple bond of N2 (Dinitrogen) which enables the Sea Yeast to produce so much energy that it must share it with other organisms or risk death. This super-efficiency of ATP generation makes sea Yeast readily join into super colonies trillion strong or become symbiotic with a select few organisms native to the Sea Belt. Sea Yeast becomes symbiotic by infiltrating into cells and "temporarily-camouflaging" itself as mitochondria while slowly "persuading" the nucleus and the the rest of the organism into allowing it to live there and to "draw resources" in its direction. The Sea Yeast will then spend its excess ATP to break down harmful components in the body and supply the body with energy. ''History'' Nagi is an ancient concept which might even stretch back to the dawn of humanity and was only "lost" or "suppressed" when the age of devil fruits first appeared and people began to abandon it due to its anti-synergy with devil fruits which were thought to be the ultimate weapon. As a result of this suppression or accidental loss jibuki nowadays rarely surfaces except by happenstance or by very few schools of martial arts which make use of it and treat it as a secret. Category:Fighting Styles